Expectations
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Once again, Emma and Regina's relationship is put to the test when an accident reveals a startling bit of new information. It's safe to say the Swan-Mills family will never be the same, as they work to overcome the obstacles life has thrown at them. SwanQueen to the max!
1. Their Life

**A/N** - What about last night's episode?! Anyone else excited for next week?! Anyway, here's another "in progress" story, but I promise not to drag it out too long. I can't give an exact end date, but you'll know when it's finished :-) I'm still getting story suggestions, and as much as I love them, I have to hold off for a while. This one brings a different dynamic to the family, which will affect future fics. I'll let you know when you can send more ideas! So, enjoy, and please leave reviews! I love hearing what you all think! Thanks so much!

* * *

With one child graduated from college, and three still as rambunctious as ever, Emma and Regina had their hands full. Not to mention they still occupied their positions as the mayor and sheriff of Storybrooke. To many people, they were the definition of "power couple."

No one knew how they did it- have a family and two careers, that is. And they still had time to spend together. Nothing interfered with the life they'd worked so hard to create, and everything they'd gone through was worth it.

The biggest thing that Emma and Regina had learned from their time together, was that everything happened for a reason. Good, bad, weird, or annoying, there was always a reason behind it. They may not have understood it or foreseen it, but they tried not to fight it. They'd helped each other mellow out, so to speak. They no longer challenged every idea they came across, and they learned how to listen to each other. They became the "it" couple of Storybrooke, tied with Snow and David of course.

When bad things happened, Emma and Regina coped with it the best way they knew how: together. No matter how frightened they were, they always tried to make it work. Always.


	2. Emergencies

It was a late night for Regina at the office. She'd agreed with Emma to switch their schedules so that she could work out of home just once that week. It was the only day she'd been able to actually sit at her mayor's desk, walk the mayor walk, and talk the mayor talk.

She'd just gotten off of the phone with Emma, who already had dinner planned out. Dani was home from kindergarden, and the twins were playing with their building blocks. All was right with the world.

"Jane, I'm leaving now," Regina said into the intercom on her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Mills-Swan."

"I'll be back sometime next week."

"Yes, Mrs. Mills-Swan."

"Jane, I've told you numerous times, you can call me Regina."

"Yes, Regina." The voice never changed from the monotone articulation. Regina only hired her because she was organized. The woman's voice was actually rather irritating.

Regina did one last mental checklist as she made sure she had everything with her. _Purse, keys, files, phone._ Yep, she had it all. With just a flip of the switch, the mayor's office lights were out, and Regina was standing in darkness.

At 8:43 on a November's night, the moon illuminated the entire street. Lamps were on, though they only offered a mundane amount of light. Regina found her way to her shiny, black Mercedes; her exposed legs already frozen by the frigid air. She made sure to turn on her headlights before pulling out onto the road.

The soothing sounds of Louis Armstrong drifted through the empty car and Regina hummed along with the old tune. The raspy voice of the famed musician surrounded her like a blanket, _"I hear babies cry, I watch them grow, they'll learn much more, than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world..."_

* * *

"Mrs. Mills? Can you hear me?" Pause. "Mrs. Mills?"

Regina could hear her name repeated over and over again, and she tried to answer, but no sound came out. When she attempted to open her eyes, she was blinded by the violent fluorescent lights above her. All she knew, was that she was lying on a bed, and the ceiling was moving.

"What do we have?" another voice entered the space around her.

"Car accident. T-boned by a drunk. Broken arm, fractured collarbone, possible concussion," the first person rattled off.

"How long ago was this?" Regina knew that voice. Dr. Whale? Did that- did that mean she was in the hospital?

"Less than an hour."

"Get to exam room two. We need an ultrasound, an x-ray, and an IV tube stat!"

* * *

Emma stampeded through the hospital and followed all of the signs that pointed to "recovery." The very second she got the call, she had Snow and David watch the kids. There was no time to search for a babysitter when her parents were a block away.

With every empty room that she stumbled upon, Emma grew more and more frustrated. When she finally located Dr. Whale, she sprinted up to him and practically fell in his arms. "Whoa, there," he steadied the woman.

"What happened? Where is she? Can I see her?" Emma choked out.

Dr. Whale, dressed in bright blue scrubs, twisted his cap in his hands as she struggled for the right words. "It seems as though the fates are having a time testing you all."

"Dammit Whale, just tell me!" Emma's eyes were wild with a mix of fear and anger. She wasn't in the mood to play games!

"Regina was in an accident. When she arrived, she was pretty badly injured. We managed to patch up what we could, but when we did an ultrasound, we found there was internal bleeding. We have to operate in order to stop the hemorrhaging."

There was one more thing he had to say, but Emma couldn't stand still. "She had surgery?! Why didn't anyone call me?!" Almost on cue, Emma spotted a gurney out of the corner of her eye. Regina. She started to make her way down the long corridor, but Whale caught hold of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Emma, there's something you should know." The seriousness in his voice, it grabbed Emma's attention as though she were being held hostage. It was clear to him that she didn't know, and if she didn't, neither did Regina.

"What's wrong?" she asked with dread. "She's- she's gonna live, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Whale let go of Emma and went back to fidgeting with his scrub cap. "We've repaired that damage. There's just... When we did the ultrasound, we found something else." Whale lowered his voice and approached Emma mindfully. "Emma, Regina is pregnant."

* * *

Regina was out for five hours before the anesthesia began to wear off. The first thing she was aware of, was the pain. It hurt everywhere. She felt as though she'd been hit by a car. Little did she know.

"Gina?" a soft voice next to her asked. She noticed an extra presence by her, and was faintly conscious of it being Emma. The blonde sat at the side of her wife's bed and held her hand- the one that wasn't in a plastered cast.

Regina tried to open her eyes, but that hurt too. She could just barely make out, "Mmma." Rhythmic beeping went on behind her head, and Regina thought she recognized the sound.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here." Emma stroked the back of Regina's hand and hoped that, in some way, it brought Regina comfort. "It's ok, Gina. You can go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." The small slit through her eyelids closed again, and Regina was unconscious once more.

* * *

Regina woke up the next day after a 14 hour slumber. This time when she opened her eyes, she could actually see. "Emma?" she said through a pained intake of breath.

Emma was standing by the window when she hear Regina's stifled voice. She was at her bedside in an instant and threw a hard smile onto her face. "Hey, Gina."

Regina tried to talk, and though it felt as though her lungs were being crushed, she managed to make out a small sentence. "What happened?" She blinked slowly, her eyes still struggled to gain focus.

"I'm gonna get Dr. Whale."

Emma let go of Regina's hand, but was stopped by the pathetic groans from her wife. "Don't go."

"Ok, ok, I'm not going. I'm right here, babe." Emma wanted nothing more than to heal Regina the way she'd been healed just years ago. She wasn't good enough with magic to conduct such a complex spell. She didn't even know the spell!

"What happened?" Regina asked again through slurred vowels.

Emma's mind wandered just a year before when Regina had lost her memory. She knew telling the brunette too much too soon could be dangerous, but she couldn't keep it from her. Besides, Regina didn't lose her memory- not all of it, anyway. "Gina, there was a car accident..."

A sharp gasp shot through Regina's sore body, "The kids?!"

"No, they're ok. They were at home with me." Emma wished Dr. Whale was present to help lessen the blow, but there was no way Regina was going to let the blonde out of her sight. "What _do_ you remember?"

Regina frowned as she searched her tired brain for any useful bit of information. "Work," she sighed.

"Yeah, you were coming home from work."

"Armstrong," Regina added. The energy it took to utter such simply words showed on Regina's face as her eyes started to close again.

"Gina, stay with me for just another second. What else do you remember?" Emma pleaded. She'd been told just what Dr. Whale knew: that Regina'd been rammed into by a buzzed driver who took fled the scene. While she watched in agony as Regina tried to make sense of things, Emma realized that this was how it must have felt for Regina when she'd been in hospital before.

Regina fought as hard as she could, but the left-over anesthesia kicked in, and she was out.

* * *

The third time Regina woke up, it was for real. Her eyes shot open, her throat opened up, and she could hear herself think again. Emma had fallen asleep with her head on a small patch of the mattress, her hair fell around her face.

"Emma?" Regina asked clearly, though it was still straining on her body.

Her wife bolted upright at the sound of Regina's voice and just like that, she was wide awake. When she saw that Regina was truly present, she smiled at her. "Hey, Gina."

Regina searched the room and then looked down at her hands; the cast and IV line threw her off. She tried to sit up, but a shooting pain stopped her. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" she asked, horror gripped every word.

"You don't remember the accident?"

"Accident? What accident? Emma, what's happening?" The more Regina worried, the more her body hurt.

"Gina, I'm gonna get Dr. Whale. I'll be two seconds, I swear." Emma didn't let Regina's objections stop her this time. She briskly exited the room and left Regina alone. Though, as she promised, Emma returned rather quickly, followed by Whale. "I don't know how to tell her," Emma mumbled.

"Tell me what?" As Regina gained in consciousness, her surroundings became clearer. The beeping she thought she had heard was real, but there were two machines; one for herself and one... When she looked down, she noticed something wrapped around her abdomen. She recognized it; she'd had it before, but that was when... "What's this?" she asked in a shaky voice, her eyes glued to the fetal monitor.

Whale's face softened as he held Regina's chart in his clenched hands. He knew, as a doctor, he was supposed to remain tight-lipped and show little emotion, though having known his patient and her wife for years, it was a hard act to follow through. "Regina, you were in a car accident two nights ago. You had quite a few injuries, but we expect a full recovery."

Regina tried to sit up again, but that familiar pain caught her breath. "That doesn't answer my question," she said curtly. If ever there was a time she needed to sound like the mayor, it was right then. "What's this," Regina grunted, her good hand attempted to point.

Whale and Emma shared a look that Regina knew well, and she didn't like it. "Regina," Whale said quietly. He took the seat that Emma had previously occupied and made eye-contact with the alarmed woman. "We did an ultrasound on you to check for any internal bleeding. When we saw excess fluid, we had to open you up. You're fine now, there's nothing to worry about, except...-"

"Dr. Whale, I may be in a hospital bed, but I am still your boss. Now stop ignoring the question: what. Is. This?" Regina said with as much force as she could muster.

Emma stepped forward then and rested a ginger hand on Regina's stomach, just under the incision and next to the belt. "Gina, you're pregnant."

The expression Regina wore screamed through the hospital walls as utter horror registered through her body. "The baby is fine," Whale assured. "The fetus was incredibly lucky, but," he took another deep breath, "the membrane was perforated. If not treated, you could have lost the baby. As I said, it's fine, though due to your extensive injuries and physical stress, I have to order you on bed rest, should you decide to continue with the pregnancy."

Regina was dumbstruck and completely speechless. She only caught bits and pieces of Whale's instructions, as his voice had faded into muffled mumblings. She watched as he got up, said something to Emma, and then left, though she couldn't do or say anything herself. She felt Emma's touch and slowly came back to life.

"Gina?" Regina's breathing started to speed up and she began to hyperventilate. Emma lurched forward, "Gina, shhh, hey it's ok. Come on, just breath slowly. Shhh." She tried brushing the hair out of Regina's face and maintained a slow voice. "You're gonna be ok, you gotta breath Gina." The monitor by the bed started beeping faster and louder as it matched Regina's heart rate. "Regina, listen to me, you have to breath slower, ok? The baby needs you to calm down." At the mention of the tiny creature, Regina nodded between gasps of air. She let Emma pacify her until the beeping slowed along with her heart rate. "Good Gina, keep it going." Emma's brilliant green eyes were Regina's focal point as she listened to her wife. When the brunette returned to her original state, Emma sat on the tiny excess of mattress available on kissed Regina's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Gina. I'm sorry you had to wake up to all of this."

Through still slightly ragged breaths, Regina managed to say, "The baby?"

"Yeah, there's a baby here," Emma placed her hand over their unborn child. Even though she'd had a day and a half more to process it than Regina, she was still in shock.

"How?"

Emma let a small chuckle slip through her lips as she shrugged. "Magic," she replied simply.

"I know, Emma, but... we- we can't-"

"Gina, don't even say it." Emma knew Regina, and she knew what she was thinking. "We can do it. I'll work less. Heck, I could even resign being sheriff. Whatever it takes, we can do this."

Regina shook her head in slow motion, but stopped when she felt Emma's lips on hers. "Emma, we're not ready," she cried.

"I know, but we've got time." Emma put as much authenticity into her voice as possible in hopes Regina would believe her. She swiped a tear from Regina's cheek gently and kissed the spot.

"Five kids, four with magic?" Regina's brain couldn't take in much more. She was on overload, and she could feel it. "How are going to handle it?"

Emma blinked quickly, "I don't know. Gina, you've been through a lot. Get some rest, ok? I'll be here when you wake up."

Regina wanted to protest, to tell Emma she didn't need to be babied, but her body was already tired. She couldn't say anything as she was already back to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N** - I know in "New Beginnings" Regina said no more kids, but this was a request (one of the last for now) that I found intriguing! In case I haven't mentioned it before, I'm not a doctor. Anything that's mentioned is based off a lot of web searching, Grey's Anatomy episodes, and if you're old enough to remember it, ER. So, yeah... a little disclaimer ;-)


	3. Home Again

Regina was released from the hospital exactly one week later. Between her operation and the sudden information about being pregnant, Dr. Whale thought it was best to keep her under observation. After eight days in a hospital bed, Regina was ready to come home.

Snow, David, Johanna, Dani, and the twins were all waiting for the Mills matriarch to return home. Banners were hung and balloons floated around the living room as Emma helped Regina through the front door. The unsuspecting brunette, her arm on Emma for support, jumped slightly as the family yelled "Welcome home!"

Her own kids ran up to their mother and held out hopeful arms for her to pick them up, but Emma stopped them just in time. "No jumping on Mommy for a while, ok? She needs to get strong again." The blonde bent down to her three children and waited until they nodded in understanding.

David and Snow hung back with their youngest daughter as their oldest took command of the room. "Lemme help you," David offered as he broke apart from Snow. He took Regina's other arm and lead her to the couch carefully.

Regina smiled at him graciously, though secretly annoyed. "Thank you," she spit out through a sudden wave of pain. Sitting down was the hard part, as it involved moving her stomach muscles. When she finally landed on the soft cushion, Regina looked up at everyone and tried to look normal. The concerned expressions her wife and in-laws wore were enough to give Regina goosebumps. "I'm fine," she said. Still more staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Snow shook her head. She bounced her sleeping child lightly on her hip and whispered to David, "I'm going to put her down." Then she was gone. She left David to do the parental worrying.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked timidly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Emma had informed Regina that her parents didn't know about the baby. She wanted to let Regina tell them, when and if she wanted to. "A glass of water would be nice," Regina said as she wished he'd stop hovering.

"Got it," her father-in-law nodded as if he were a soldier.

"Mommy, I made a picture for you." Dani sat on the couch next to her mother and held up a colorful drawing. It was a portrait of Regina, sort of. The older woman was depicted by a stick figure with long, brown hair, a big smile, dark eyes, and the small scar above her lip. "Thank you, sweetie, it's beautiful." Regina gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

The twins, in an attempt to make sure they were not forgotten, sat themselves next to Regina and stared up at her. "Mommy?" August mumbled. "You otay?"

Regina fought the tears she felt rallying behind her eyes and ran her hand through August's hair, "I'm fine, darling. See?"

"Ok, I think it's nap time for you guys," Emma clapped her hands together and looked at the kids. David had just returned with a cup of water, and Emma tugged his arm. "Think you could help bring Regina upstairs?"

"Emma, I'm not-" Regina tried to object.

"No problem," David answered swiftly. Without any warning, David tossed Regina's arm around his shoulder, and lifted her off of the couch.

"David!" Regina gasped. "I can walk up a few stairs!" David didn't listen. He was already halfway to Regina's room. "For goodness, David!"

When David set Regina gently onto the mattress, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased.

"Thank you, but I assure you I'm not disabled," Regina snarked, though, secretly she was glad she didn't have to carry her tired body on her own.

Seconds after Regina landed on the bed, all three kids joined her on the empty space. "Gina, I'm gonna see them out, I'll be back in a sec," Emma said in passing as she lead David away. The last thing Regina heard before her eyes closed, was her children babbling to each other about dinner.

* * *

When Regina woke up, she found Dani and the twins curled up in balls together. Dani had her arms around her baby siblings, and their soft breathing reminded Regina of how young they were. She tried to move closer to her babies, but the instant wave of pain stopped her and she was reminded of everything all over again.

Stirred by the sudden movement, Dani turned over and opened her eyes. "Mommy?" she grumbled.

Regina held a finger to her lips, "It's ok, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Dani gave a drowsy nod and was out once more, her arms fell around the twins. Frustrated that she couldn't get up, Regina reached for the phone on her nightstand and pushed past the strain on her abdomen. Nimble fingers fly across the keypad as she dialed Emma's cell phone. From somewhere downstairs, Regina could hear her wife's device ringing. "Emma, pick up," she mumbled to herself.

"Gina?" a tentative Emma answered. "Um, you're calling me from our room?"

"Yes, because it seems I can't move. Would you be so kind as to join us?" Regina asked in a crisp voice. There was nothing worse for Regina than having to sit still. She was a doer not a sitter.

"Yes ma'am," Emma said into the mouthpiece. Seconds later, the blonde tip-toed into their bedroom and couldn't help but smile at her sleeping kids. "They're so cute," she whispered. She knelt down at Regina's bedside on her knees, "How're you holding up?"

"Other than the constant cramping, just fine." Regina's eyes stayed glued on the children.

"Want the pain meds Whale sent?"

"No, no drugs," Regina refused.

Sensing Regina's trepidation, Emma nodded stiffly. "Want me to get you anything? Anything you're hungry for?" When Regina didn't answer, Emma accepted the silence. "I'll order a pizza, babe. We can eat in here, like a picnic. Sound ok?" Again, no response from Regina.

Emma left the room and closed the door behind her, but not without leaning against the wall for support. A lot had happened in just a matter of days. She and Regina had been through worse, right? They'd survived the unimaginable, they'd be able to do it again, won't they?


	4. Signs

Two weeks after Regina came home, it was time for her post-op exam, as well as the baby's first ultrasound. The rest of the family was still unaware of Regina's pregnancy, and she wanted to keep it that way. She deflected Emma's constant poking and prodding about the baby, as talking about it only caused Regina alarm.

Regina's incision was healing nicely; no infection or swelling. Her fractured collarbone only hurt when she turned too fast, and the only remnants of her concussion were headaches throughout the days.

Though Dr. Whale was not on OB, he had treated Regina for various injuries over the years, as well as the kids. He also knew how to operate an ultrasound, which he did competently the night of the accident.

With Regina in a drab hospital gown, and Emma's hand in hers, Dr. Whale fired up the machine. The expectant couple was about to meet their fifth child, and Regina couldn't look more depressed.

The brunette winced as the cold gel was spread across her bare abdomen, her jaw tight and her eyes transfixed on ceiling. She felt Emma's hand tighten around hers, but said nothing to acknowledge her wife's touch.

The screen opened and a whooshing sound left the speakers as Whale rolled the scanner back and forth. "All right, we should be able to see it about... now," he held his pinky to a dot on the picture.

A small speck appeared before the adults' eyes, and Emma sucked in a breath. Three pregnancies, and she was always just as amazed as the first time. "Gina, look." Regina had her gaze focused on something else for a reason. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her baby, she did, she just... needed more time to process. "Gina?" Emma tugged on her hand.

"You're still in the early stages; too soon to determine the sex," Whale mentioned. "But, I can tell you that it is healthy and strong. It seems to have the will of both its mothers."

At Whale's assurance of the baby's health, Regina forced herself to look at the screen. Instantly, she was overcome with emotions- emotions she'd been holding in for 14 days. "Hey, Gina," Emma murmured.

"I'll leave you two to it," Whale said as he excused himself.

When she was sure they had the room to themselves, Emma pulled Regina into her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed circles on Regina's back.

Regina sobbed into Emma's shoulder, and between gasps for air, she choked out, "I can't."

"Can't? Can't what? Gina, talk to me," Emma begged softly. She never let go of her hysterical spouse, but held on tighter.

Regina's dark hair covered her face and muffled her blubbering. "It's too much," she muttered.

"Regina, what are you talking about?" The brunette pulled away from Emma and dropped her face into her hands, her entire body shaking. "Babe, you gotta breath slower," Emma directed.

Emma tilted Regina's chin upward and searched those dark eyes. Regina smeared away the tears as she regained control. "I'm scared, Emma," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of everything!" Regina exclaimed. "This baby will have magic, we'll have to bind their powers too. We can't keep lying to our kids! I'm over 40, Emma! It could be dangerous! What about Dani and the twins? What if we don't have enough time for all of them? What about Henry? What if he doesn't come home anymore because there's no place for him to sleep? What about-" Emma stopped Regina's exasperated rambling with a kiss to the lips. But Regina wasn't having it. She pressed her palms firmly against Emma's arms and shoved her. "You don't understand, Emma!"

"Then tell me, Gina. Tell me so I can start to," Emma said calmly.

"What if this is a sign? This type of thing doesn't happen to normal couples! They don't both get hit by cars!" Regina could feel the adrenaline kicking in, and she couldn't stop. "This wasn't in the future we saw."

Emma scoffed, her tolerance deteriorating by the second. "A lot of this wasn't in the future we saw, Regina, but that doesn't mean it wasn't supposed to happen. Everything since then, Henry moving to Boston, Dani having powers, the twins being born- it was meant to happen! I know you believe that, too."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Regina huffed.

"Then what are you saying? You're talking, and I'm trying to get it, but none of it makes sense!"

"I'm saying-" Regina sighed heavily, "I'm saying magic comes with a price."

"Yeah, and we've paid our dues, Gina. Hell, we've paid more than our share."

"This baby," Regina rested a hand on her flat stomach, "what if we're still in debt? How do we know this child will be safe? That our pasts- my past won't come back to haunt us? Tamara, Hook, who's to say Pan won't come for us? He never got Henry's heart, what if he goes after one the others'-"

"Stop it!" Emma roared, her voice bounced off of the empty walls. Her eyes were full with rage, yet a silver lining of love coated the edges. She held Regina's face tenderly and spoke with a voice heavy with empathy. "Nothing is going to happen to this baby, do you understand? I won't let it. Nothing and no one will ever hurt our kids. I would rather die than let that happen. Read my lips, Gina. Everything will be ok. I'm going to make it ok."


	5. Announcements

Once Regina hit the second trimester in her pregnancy, two things happened: she was taken off of bed rest, yet told to remain at home, and it was time to tell the rest of the family. Never mind her jitteriness, or her constant morning sickness, Regina agreed with Emma that everyone else should know. They even called Henry home for the weekend. It felt whole with him with them. The family felt complete.

Dani sat patiently in Henry's lap, Johanna slept in Snow's arms, and the twins planted themselves by their mothers. Six pairs of curious eyes, excluding Johanna's closed ones, waited for the women to speak. Both Regina and Emma were waiting for the other to start. Needless to say, it was a tense few moments.

"So," Emma started. "We've, uh, got something to tell you guys. It's not bad, really."

Regina fed off of Emma's energy and tried to match it. "Right, nothing bad," she echoed.

Snow searched the eyes of the couple, and she sensed the brunette's discomfort. "Are you all right, Regina? Can we get you-"

"I'm fine," Regina answered quickly.

"Mom, you don't look so good," Henry mused, familiar words. The way Regina sat, the slightly queasy expression on her face... Henry knew that look.

Regina felt her son staring at her, and she realized the gears in his mind were grinding. It wouldn't be long for him to understand what was happening. "We- you all know how Emma and I believe that everything happens for a reason?" The people in the room old enough to comprehend the question all nodded in unison. "Well, it seems, um..."

Emma swooped in and saved her struggling wife. With a deep sigh, Emma held nothing back. "After the accident, Whale told us... He told us- oh hell, Regina's pregnant."

Too stunned to chastise Emma for her choice of words, Regina braced herself for the reactions to come. Oddly enough, the first person to speak was not an adult, but a child. "Mommy? What 'prudent?'" Dakota asked innocently.

Regina relaxed a bit at her daughter's youthful question. "Not prudent sweetie, pregnant. It means... it means mommy is going to have a baby."

Dakota's eyes lit up with excitement and looked up at Regina. "I big sister?"

"Yes, you'll be a big sister," Regina agreed. Dakota was handling it far better than Dani had, though, to be fair, Dani came around quickly. "And you'll be a big brother," she said to August, who had a rather quizzical look on his face. It a was a mixture of "I get it," and "Huh?"

Henry sat, his mouth agape, and Dani with a similar expression. "Another baby?" he asked.

"Mmmm ya," Emma responded.

"Was this... planned?" Snow wondered aloud.

"Mom!" Emma was mortified. Giving her mother an answer would mean having to acknowledge that she and Regina... and in front of the kids!

"Emma, you know what I meant! You two obviously are as perplexed as we are."

"That doesn't mean you get ask that!" Emma groaned.

David intervened and stepped between Emma and Snow, his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "What she meant to say was, are congratulations in order?"

Emma turned to Regina, and this time, went off of Regina's energy. Regina pressed a smile onto her face and nodded gradually, "Yes. I believe so."

The corners of David's mouth touched his ears as he gave the couple a genuine grin. "Then congratulations."

* * *

That night, after many questions from their inquisitive children, Regina and Emma made their way to their room. Regina was just starting to grow out of her clothes, yet again, and welcomed the opportunity to shrug into her pajamas.

"I'm sure mom'll give back the maternity clothes you lent her," Emma said from the bathroom.

"Don't be ridiculous. If the same thing happens to her, she might need them as well."

"Uh, not funny," Emma said before spitting out the toothpaste.

"I'm not being funny, dear. What was it Whale said to you? 'The fates are testing us?'" Regina lifted the fluffy blanket and buried herself underneath; the warm cocoon she soon wrapped herself in felt like a second home.

Emma turned out the lights in the adjoining area and joined her glowing partner beneath the covers. "Say what you want, Gina, but I know you're glad we told everyone."

"If you truly knew me the way you say you do, then you'd know you're wrong." Regina flipped over and stared the wall across from her. She felt the warm hands of Emma on her barely showing bump, and instantly had shivers roll down her spine.

Emma fastened her chin in Regina's neck and kissed her ear. "She's strong," she breathed, her fingers danced over their baby.

Before she knew it, Regina's own hands were on top of Emma's. "What if that's not enough?"

"Then at least she'll know she has a family that loves her, and two moms who would give her the world."


	6. In the Still of the Night

After a fair amount of tossing and turning that night, Regina thought it was safe to say she wasn't going to get any sleep. Emma, in a peaceful slumber beside her, hardly moved when Regina lifted herself off of their bed.

Regina took delicate steps down the carpet stairs, the darkness created a blanket around her shoulders, yet still guided her to the kitchen. Regina could have used magic and poofed up a cup of tea, but she had kept the promise she made to Emma and Henry all those years ago. She moved about the space as graceful as a trained ballet dancer.

Regina caught the kettle before it had a chance to whistle through the house. She mindfully poured the boiling hot water into her favorite mug, placed a baked cinnamon apple tea bag into the heated substance and pulled out a chair from the table. She sat alone, but Regina was ok with that. The silence was somewhat comforting.

Just as Regina closed her eyes, footsteps entered the room. "You couldn't sleep either?" a thick voice asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Regina turned to face her son. She motioned to the empty seat across from her, and Henry shuffled to the table, his brown hair messed and his tee shirt wrinkled. "You were quiet earlier," she offered in the hallow space between them.

"So were you," Henry countered.

"I've... got a lot on my mind, Henry."

"Like what?" Henry's wondrous emerald eyes locked onto Regina's mysterious mahogany ones.

Regina hugged her mug close to her chest, the warmth spread up her fingertips and through the rest of her body. "It's a lot to take in, dear."

Henry gave his mother a dry look, "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I know how to read between the lines."

"I never said you were."

Henry ignored the comment and pressed further. "This isn't like the first time, is it?"

Regina's eyes fell to her lap. She knew what Henry was referring to: the first pregnancy, the one she had mixed feelings about. "I want the baby," she said to herself.

"Really? 'Cause, it's kinda hard to tell."

Taken back by Henry's tenacity, Regina swallowed the dense lump in her throat and took another sip of her tea. "Is that what you wanted to ask me, Henry? Is that why you came down here?" There was a subtle bitterness to Regina's voice- one she had trouble controlling.

"Yes and no," Henry quipped.

"How about you? What do you think of this?"

It was Henry's turn to squirm in his chair. He stared down at his hands as though they were the most interesting objects in the world. "I'm surprised," Henry confessed.

"But not upset?" Regina clarified.

It took Henry a moment before he shook his head slowly. "No, not upset."

"Are you hurt?"

"Mom, why would I be hurt?"

Regina played with the teabag string as she lifted the tiny sack up and down. "Because it would mean another child would receive our attention."

"Please don't tell me that's why you're upset," Henry groaned. "I told you, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Being a child has nothing to do with it. And, if I remember correctly, you were 19 when you told Emma and I that there were times you were jealous." Regina watched embarrassment flash through Henry's eyes and immediately regretted her words. "Henry, I'm sorry. That.. that wasn't fair."

"But it was true," Henry shrugged. "Yeah, I got jealous of the kids, sometimes I still do, but that's just me. It's not because of anything you or Ma did, and I wouldn't trade any of them for anything. Another baby is... it's another baby. And we'll all love it like we love Dani and the twins."

"You sound like your mother," Regina half-smiled.

"Half from her and half from you," Henry corrected.

Regina's hand dropped to her bump and grazed it softly. "Emma thinks it's a girl," she said, changing the subject.

"What do you think?"

"I know it sounds cliche, but as long as they're healthy, I don't have a preference one way or another."

Henry stood up from his chair and moved to the one right beside Regina. In a swift migration, Henry had his arm around his mom's shoulders. As if she hadn't known it yet, Regina was reminded just how mature Henry had become. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Talk to Ma, ok? Seems like something she should know."

Regina's half-smile turned into a full one at her son's care for his family. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now, uh, I don't like telling people what to do, but d'you mind going to bed? I don't want my little brother or sister staying up too late."


	7. Family Day

Regina woke up the morning after her heart-to-heart with Henry, renewed and re-energized. She'd taken his bit of advice seriously, and felt ready to talk to Emma. As the sunlight tried to peek out of its hiding place from behind the curtains, Regina could hear voices coming from downstairs. Laughter, giggles, and Henry and Emma. The aroma of waffles and oatmeal was nauseating, yet reassuring at the same time.

Confident that she was not going to, to put it respectfully, lose her appetite, Regina snuggled into her bathrobe and followed the voices into the kitchen. Three of her four children were at the table, while Emma and Henry worked together to complete breakfast. Regina greeted each of her offspring with a kiss on the forehead, including Henry, but she had to get on her tip-toes to do so. With Emma, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and murmured a soft "Good morning" in her ear.

Conscious of their brood watching them, Emma smiled back at Regina, "What was that for?"

Henry sat with his younger siblings, but managed to keep an eye on his parents. A hint of a smile graced his lips as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Regina. "Just because," the brunette shrugged.

Emma pecked Regina's cheek and lead her to her spot at the table. A bowl of apple oatmeal with a side of saltine crackers awaited Regina; her old "morning sickness meal." "It's been a couple years, but I think I still remember," the blonde winked slyly.

"Can I do anything to help?" Regina questioned.

In the midst of cutting his brother's waffle, Henry chuckled, "Yeah, Mom. Start eating."

* * *

The day was spent at home, and with just the Swan-Mills family members. Henry was to leave for Boston in the morning. "Work doesn't stop because I'm gone," he reminded his parents. As if they'd forgotten.

After hours of playing house, dolls, legos, and reading books, it was movie time- per tradition. Although, for a slight change of pace, Regina got to choose the movie. "Hm... How about, The Lion King?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command," Emma grinned.

The room was set up like so: Dani on Henry's lap, as usual, August on Emma's lap, Dakota on Regina's lap, the blue bowl of popcorn on the middle table, and the lights turned off. It was the perfect environment.

All three of the young ones hid their faces as Mufasa died, Regina cried, and Emma wiped away her own tears before anyone had the chance to notice. The kids did their best to sing along to "Hakuna Matata," while the older family members tried not to laugh too much. Dakota and August danced happily to the tune of "I Just Can't Wait to be King," while Dani bobbed her head excitedly. When Simba and Scar had their standoff, it was Regina's turn to look away as familiar feelings arose- feelings from her past. By the end of the movie, the entire Swan-Mills family was mesmerized by the soothing music of Elton John.

The day had come and gone in the blink of an eye as it was time for the young ones to go to sleep. Another perk to Henry being home, other than the obvious, was that he lent a much needed hand in caring for his siblings. Once the three of them, Emma, Regina, and Henry, said their goodnights to the kids, they were the ones going to bed. The mothers and son stood across from each other in the hall and whispered animatedly.

"You wake us up before you leave tomorrow," Emma instructed. "Don't care how early it is, you let us know."

"Yes ma'am," Henry answered.

"And don't drive if you're too tired. I'm sure they'll understand if you need to call in sick," Regina added.

"But I'm not sick; that would be a lie. And you taught me to tell the truth," Henry teased. "Don't worry so much, guys. I'll see you in the morning." He gave his parents brief hugs before stumbling to his own room.

Regina and Emma closed the door behind them before they dove under the covers. With one lamp on, Emma held Regina close to her; the brunette's head settled on Emma's chest.

"You seemed happy today," Emma noted.

"And why wouldn't I be? I was with my favorite people." The confidence that Regina had woken up with had slowly dwindled and all she wanted to do was move on.

"So, you were feeling better?"

"Much."

"Henry told me about last night," Emma blurted out. She felt Regina harden beside her, though she didn't regret saying anything.

"Did he now?"

"He said he knew you'd either forget or just not tell me."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I thanked him for letting me know."

"You weren't upset?"

Emma could hear the anxiety in Regina's words. "Not at all. I'm glad you said something. Kinda figured you'd tell him over me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I knew you'd think we'd have a fight if you said it."

"Well, well, well, I underestimated you, Emma. You _do_ know me, don't know?"

The light humor cut through Regina's words, and Emma pulled her in closer. The blonde turned off the light and shimmied down the mattress until her head hit her pillow; Regina never left her grasp. "You don't have to be afraid, Gina. After a decade together, I know you know that."

"Knowing something and believing it are two different concepts. I know _you_ know that," Regina pointed out.

"What will help you remember? What can I do to show you that you don't have to scared anymore?"

Regina let Emma press her palm against her abdomen. "Just hold me. Please? And don't let go."

* * *

**A/N - **Wow! Already a fair amount of comments! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're all enjoying it! This is all for today, but I **assure** you, there **will** be more tomorrow :-)


	8. Inquiring Minds

When Regina hit the five month mark, the couple thought it was safe to start looking for names, as well as getting the nursery ready. After a conversation with Henry, he willingly relinquished his old man cave for August to sleep in. Dakota and Dani were old enough to share a room, and their old one would be used for the new baby.

Regina's nerves still weren't completely pacified, though she'd been feeling somewhat better about things. She and Emma talked for brief periods of time where Regina would freak out, Emma would soothe her, and life went back to the way it was. It had become a natural occurrence among the Swan-Mills couple, but Emma always swore she'd never get tired of it. In truth, there was little Regina would let her help with, and Emma felt as though she were being a good wife. It was the least she could do.

At one point, Dani had asked the inevitable question, "How are babies made?" Dakota and August sat with applesauce on their face, as they, too, were curious.

Emma and Regina floundered as they searched for an age-appropriate answer. "Well, sweetie," Regina began nervously. "When two people love each other very much, a baby starts to grow in the mommy's tummy." Never in her life had Regina heard herself sound so... simple.

Emma nodded in agreement, though she had a different reasoning. "Dani, you know how Grandma and Grandpa have true love? Mommy and I have that too, and true love is really just magic."

Dani's eyes lit up with wonder at the idea. "Magic? Like Grandpa Gold?"

"Um, not quite," Emma hesitated. "This magic can't be seen or heard. It's quiet and invisible."

"The baby's invisible?" Dani questioned.

"No, baby girl, the baby's not invisible." Emma bit her bottom lip as she explored new ways to rephrase her response. "This kind of magic just happens, Dani. And when it does, babies get made. It's how you and the twins were born."

"What about Henry?" Dani wanted to know.

Emma watched as Regina looked overcome with panic. "He was created with magic, too," Emma said quickly. When the kids were older, they'd tell them about Neal. Then again, who's to say they didn't already know?

Saved by the bell, Regina smiled to herself as the baby moved inside of her. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?" she asked the children gently.

All three heads nodded as they surrounded Regina's protruding abdomen. Three small hands found their way to an empty spot on their mother's belly and waited eagerly for their youngest sibling to make a move. When they felt a foot under their palms, giggles filled the air. "Does it hurt, Mommy?" Dani wondered.

"Not at all, sweetie. It's actually nice," Regina said genuinely.

Emma looked at her wife across the table and couldn't help but feel an extra burst of happiness. She knew it was going to take time for Regina to fully accept the way things were, but she was fine with that. She, out of everyone, knew belief couldn't be rushed. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep her family safe and happy. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.


	9. TLC

With the passing of two more months, a list of names had been created. Emma and Regina liked the anticipation of not knowing the sex of the baby, and all of the names they'd found were gender neutral. The nursery was nearly halfway finished; all that needed to be done was move the furniture. They decided to leave the same paint color as it, too, was gender neutral.

Emma and Regina had spent many nights staying up late and talking. Emma listened as Regina would rattle off more intense fears about the new baby. "What if they feel lost in such a big family? What if they turn evil like I did? What if they can't handle being in a family of fairy tale characters?" Emma never understood where such concerns stemmed from, as Regina didn't possess them with Dani or the twins. Granted, both women had been afraid with the previous pregnancies, but Emma thought they'd learned enough not to be so anxious. They'd been there and done that. There was no need to fear something that never happened.

As the baby grew, so did Regina's "bump." She was on the verge of breaking out of all of her normal clothes. The only items that fit were the hoodies Henry sent home from his time at college, and the thermal sweaters he sent from Boston. Regina's sense of fashion diminished the second she realized she couldn't fit into her favorite purple blouse.

Being the good-natured father David was, he offered Emma a hand in reorganizing the kid's rooms. Beds were moved, closets were rearranged, desks were taken out. It was a father-daughter team effort.

Snow and Regina conversed in the living room with four excitable children. Regina rested on the couch with her feet on a pillow, and Snow hovering like a hawk. No matter how many times Regina assured the woman she was fine, Snow never took her eyes off of her daughter-in-law.

Joanna was just beginning to crawl and she happily joined her nieces and nephews, though they were more like cousins. The toddler's dark, brown hair matched her mother's, though she had David's smile. Snow observed her youngest daughter and sighed contentedly. "What do you think this one will look like?" she asked.

Regina mindlessly ran a hand over her bulge, "They all look like us in one way or another."

"True, but what color eyes do you think it'll have? Who's hair?"

Emma came trudging down the steps tiredly and fixed herself in the space next to Regina. "Mom, I've told you, she's not an it."

Snow snickered to herself and leaned into her husband as he sat behind her. "And what makes you so sure she's a girl?"

"Emma thinks she knows everything," Regina chided. "We'll see who has the last laugh when we find out we have another son."

"Oh no. I am _not_ potty training another boy. Uh uh. No way," Emma refused. Laughter came from all of the adults until Regina stopped and hunched forward. "Gina? What's wrong?"

A strained hiss came from Regina's lips, but no words came out. The children stopped playing and the adults lurched out of their seats to aid Regina. "Regina?" Snow asked worriedly.

"Mom, call the hospital! Watch the kids!" Emma pleaded.

David already had Regina in his arms. He was halfway to the car when Dani ran outside. "Mommy?!" she cried as she was Regina's eyes roll back.

Once Regina was strapped in her seat, David lifted Dani into his arms and carried her back inside; the little girl's hand outstretched for her mother. Emma didn't have time to pack a bag for Regina, she ran straight for the driver's seat. She saw Regina'd eyes were closed, and she shook her shoulder. "Gina, stay with me, ok? Gina?"

"Hm," the brunette softly moaned.

"You're gonna be fine." Emma ran the ignition and pulled out of the driveway on eon quick movement. "Just hold on, Gina."

* * *

When Regina opened her eyelids, she knew where she was. That immaculately sterile odor, the bright white walls, the low beeping next to her. Emma was pacing at the foot of her wife's hospital bed, her blonde hair flowing with every step she took.

"Emma?" Regina croaked.

The Savior stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard her Queen's voice. "We gotta stop meeting like this," she bantered a she took her seat in the chair.

Regina felt the fetal monitor encasing her belly, which was both a good and bad sign. "The baby?" she asked.

"Baby's fine. It was you we were all scared about."

After pushing herself into a sitting position, Regina combed her fingers through her hair. "What happened now?" She saw there was no IV tube in her hand, and that had to be a good thing, right?

"Ah, I see you're awake," Dr. Whale greeted from the doorway. His white lab hung over his shirt and tie, and he looked more professional than usual. Whale stood on the other side of Regina's bed and motioned for her to lean forward. After listening to her heart beat and taking her blood pressure, Whale nodded to himself. "Your vitals are better than yesterday afternoon."

"I've been here that long?" Regina demanded.

"Don't worry, Regina. You could have gone home last night. Emma insisted you stay just to be safe."

"I thought we had a deal, Doc," Emma grumbled.

"Are either of you going to explain what happened? Please don't tell me there's another baby," Regina said dryly.

"I assure you, you're only carrying one fetus." Whale tossed his stethoscope around his neck and hung onto each end. "Regina, when you were brought in, you presented with an alarmingly high blood pressure. We call it gestational hypertension. Considering your age and your pregnancy, we wanted to be sure that's all it was."

"And?" Regina was waiting for the kicker.

"And that's all it was," Whale said nonchalantly. "The baby was not harmed and is still fighting. You, on the other hand, I'm putting you back on bed rest. Now, I understand you were instructed as such with the twins, but this time, I mean it. Hypertension is nothing to take lightly." He made short scribbles on the tablet in his hand before turning back to Regina. "I'll let the nurse know you've been discharged. Emma? Keep an eye on this one." It was said in jest, but Regina didn't laugh. She was too tired.

Whale left the two alone and Regina already tossed the blanket off of her lower body. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Emma jumped in.

"What does it look like, dear? I'm standing up."

"You don't think you're just going to walk out, do you?"

"How else do you propose I leave this place?"

Emma put her hands on her hips and did her best impression of Regina; she lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes, "Sit down." Regina did as she was told. ""You heard Whale. Here's how it's gonna go: I'm gonna get you wheelchair-"

"Emma-"

"I'm gonna get you a wheelchair and I'm gonna push you to our car. Then we're gonna go home and you're gonna go to our bed. I'm gonna call your office and tell them not to send you any paperwork regardless of how much you beg- yes, I know about that. Then I'm gonna call my parents to come over while I close up the station. Don't give me that look, you know no one breaks any laws in Storybrooke."

"Except for drunk drivers," Regina mumbled.

"Yeah, and we got him for it. He's doing community service at your request, in case you forgot. Ms. 'I don't want to punish anyone anymore.'" Emma stepped forward and kissed Regina."There's no use in fighting it, Gina. I'm gonna take care of you."


	10. Countdown

As anticipated, Regina's bed rest was not going smoothly. She made it known just how unpleasant it was to be confined to the four walls of her room day in and day out. The only times she didn't complain, were when Dani and the twins kept her company. But, with Dani in kindergarden, it was often Regina, Dakota, and August- not that it wasn't just as fun. One less kid, though, meant one less person to laugh with. And Regina needed all the smiles she could get.

Emma worked tirelessly around the house, as well as at work. Though she told Regina she would cut her hours down, it seemed as though the town of Storybrooke had other ideas in mind. When not filing profiles at the station, Emma would meet with other prominent figures have her own round table meetings.

"When do we tighten protection over the border?" or "Where do we get the funding for better road signs?" were just some of the questions asked. Emma even took herself by surprise at how easily the answers came. She single handedly managed to keep the town running, as well as her family.

When Regina would snub Emma for working too hard, the blonde would brush it off. "Piece of cake," Emma would say casually. Regina knew otherwise. She was no fool. She noticed how tired Emma was in the evenings after working all day, then coming home and making dinner. She wouldn't even let Snow and David do too much. The only thing Emma allowed her parents to help with, was watching the kids while Regina rested.

Amidst it all, Emma also found time to finalize the new baby's room. Dakota was settled in her new accommodations, and she and her big sister got along swimmingly. August, while initially nervous about being in a room on his own, gradually embraced the solitude as Henry would have. He and his older brother were more alike than they realized.

Dani's sixth birthday arrived and left, but not without a haughty celebration. Emma loosened the reigns and let Regina party in the living room with the rest of the family. Of course, Regina would have done it whether or not Emma "let" her." She was never one to take orders.

At the ripe age of six years-old, Dani seemed even more mature. At times, she'd puff out her chest and take command of her younger siblings , though all in the sake of love. In a small way, she accepted some of the responsibility, which made it easier for Emma and Regina.

The late night to early morning conversations never ceased for the couple. Regina couldn't help but feel responsible for Emma's exhaustion, but Emma wanted to listen to what her wife had to say. If it decreased the amount of stress, if it kept Regina and the baby calm, she'd stay up all night just to hear Regina worry.

Emma would end each discussion with, "I love you. It'll be ok." And, for a short period of time, it would prove reassuring for Regina. That is, of course, until her doubt resurfaced. Through it all, Emma's patience and Regina's big heart persevered. The countdown was on until the newest, and perhaps last, member of their family arrived.


	11. I Forgot

Week 33. That's when things became rough. Even rougher than they had been. Emma was on overkill, only getting three hours of sleep every night, and that was on a good day. Regina started to retreat from the outside world; more than she had just being on bed rest. She started to shut down, close herself off from everyone and everything. She rarely even reacted when the baby would kick or move. The kids, young as they were, understood there was tension in their home. Dani shared the intuitive ability with Henry, and knew to be extra protective over the twins.

Conversations between Emma and Regina lessened with every day that passed. Regina much preferred to sleep in the quiet room. It even got to the point where Dani and the twins' presence hardly made Regina smile. She'd say few words to them as they nestled next to their mother, and that was it. Their time was spent in silence.

Snow and David called constantly to offer their help, but Emma firmly asserted that she had everything under control. Deep down, she was losing it. She wasn't giving up, she was just getting tired. The baby was due in eight weeks, and Emma was hellbent on not letting it arrive in a negative environment. Whatever was going on with Regina, Emma was going to find out.

* * *

Monday started and so began a new week. Regina was eight and a half months pregnant, and she felt like it. Her back was sore, her feet were swollen, and the physical stress resulted in neck spasms where she'd fractured her collarbone. In short, Regina was uncomfortable.

She'd expected to wake up as she had many mornings before: Emma downstairs with the kids, Snow and David's voices ringing through the house, hiding from the early rays of sun. She hadn't at all anticipated for Emma to be waiting at the vanity for her.

"Morning, Gina," the blonde greeted.

Regina's eyes were open just enough to to make out the dark form of her wife sitting erect. It took a few seconds for her to become fully aware as repositioned herself on the bed. "Emma?"

"The one and only."

Regina could hear the smile in Emma's voice before she could see it. "You're not at work?"

"Ouch. That desperate to get rid of me?"

She knew it was a joke, but Regina felt a twinge of guilt as she heard a sliver of truth in the words. With her lips in a tight line, Regina laid on her side, her maternity pillow wedge between her knees. "Where are the kids?" she asked when she realized she didn't hear them.

"With my parents," Emma said simply.

"Why?"

"'Cause today's our day."

"Emma, you can't do that. You have work," Regina said into the blankets.

She felt movement on the mattress and looked up to find Emma laying next to her. "Well, I can and I did, so... deal with it. You're stuck with me." She leaned in to kiss Regina on the cheek, but the brunette moved away. "Ya know, I thought postpartum depression happened _after_ the baby was born." _Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Emma knew what she'd just said was grounds for war.

"I do hope you're not talking to me, _dear_," Regina said with ice in her voice.

"I sure as hell wasn't talking to myself, _Gina._"

"Care to elaborate?" Regina asked sarcastically, her face still turned away.

"Do you know why I sent the kids with my parents?"

"Enlighten me."

"This, Gina, is why. You barely talk to me anymore- to any of us. I thought if we spent the day together, you'd tell me why."

"I guess you thought wrong, then." Safely away from Emma's gaze, Regina let the tears fall.

"Regina," Emma's voice mellowed. "Gina? Please, look at me?" When Regina remained still, Emma hoisted herself off of the bed and onto the floor. Her knees rested on the short, shag carpet and she gently flicked away the water that ran down Regina's face. "I don't want to fight. I know you don't either." Regina blinked slowly and shed more tears. "I just... I want you to let me in again. Please? We can't keep doing this. We can't keep distancing ourselves from each other when things get hard." Emma used "we" to sound less judgmental. "If we want things to work out, we have to talk to each other. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I have told you, Emma, many times," Regina whined.

"No, those were excuses, Regina. Those weren't reasons."

"What's the difference?" Regina asked lifelessly.

"An excuse is what you offer when you've given up. A reason is what keeps you going." Emma tucked loose strands of Regina's hair behind her ear.

Regina felt the venom on the tip of her tongue. "And when did you become the psychologist? If I recall, Archie is the one with the degree."

"No, Archie has a piece of paper and doesn't know where he got it from. Right now, I'm the best thing you've got to a shrink. And I'm your wife."

"Then you'd see that I'm in no mood to 'talk.'"

Emma rose into a strong stance and took a deep breath. She knew what she was about to say could very well end her up on the couch, or worse, sleeping at Granny's Inn. "You know, I don't get a damn if you're in the mood or not. I'm not going to let you push me away again."

That was it. Regina felt her heart take off and could hear it beating in her ears. She sat up and propped the pillows up behind her, a make-shift chair. "What do you want from me, Emma?! What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you say whatever you have to. No more 'I'm fine,' Gina. We all know you're not. We can see it. We can see you struggling."

"Who's 'we?'" Regina folded her arms over her chest, that deep, guttural tone to her voice returned.

"Everyone, Regina! Mom, Dad, Dani. Even the twins! Did you know Dani asked me if you were evil again? That there was a day where she was actually terrified to come in here? No, you didn't know that. That's because you won't talk to any of us to find out."

Emma's words cut Regina like a knife, and she felt as though her heart had just been ripped out. The thought of Dani being _afraid_ of her was absolute torture. "Why are you telling me this."

"Because you need to know what's happening to the rest of the family. Because our children shouldn't be afraid to talk to us," Emma said coldly.

"Maybe it's just as well, hm? Perhaps this child will have the common sense to fear me as well!" Regina shrieked.

Emma flew across the bed so fast, Regina didn't even see her. In nanoseconds, Emma's hands were on Regina's stomach as she cupped it gently. With a tender touch, she lifted Regina's shirt above the bulge, never-minding Regina's objections. She knew her wife had been self-conscious about her scar, but she didn't care. It was a part of Regina, and Emma loved all of her. "This baby, Regina- our baby, will love you just as much as the others do. I can't believe you'd ever doubt that." She ran her fingers over the dark, red scar and traced the line.

Regina clenched her jaw and licked her lips. "Hearts can turn black Emma. Mind did."

"And we turned it back," Emma pointed out.

"What if that wasn't enough? My mother claimed that she changed, and I believed her. Look where that got us," Regina mumbled.

"Your mother didn't have her heart, Regina. She couldn't love the way you do."

"And if you're wrong? If I relapse and use magic? If I- if all of this was too good to be true and something terrible happens? Good doesn't just happen, Emma. Bad things do too. Where there's one, there's got to the other."

Emma kept her hand still, her palm over Regina's stuck-out belly button. "Listen to yourself, Gina. 'Where's the one, there's got to be the other.' Where's the bad, there's _always_ good." As Regina rolled her eyes, Emma slowly understood. "That's it? You're afraid you'll become Her?"

"Isn't that what they say? 'Look at the bride's mother, because that's who you'll end up with?'"

Emma shook her head, "That's an old wive's tale, Gina. That isn't even close to true."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know I won't go back to the way I was?"

Emma had seen Regina through a lot in the ten year's they'd been together. But this was something new. "You really want to know why I'm so positive?" Regina nodded. "Look at our kids, Gina. Look at the way Henry's grown up. You see Dani's maturity? You hear August intelligence? You smell Dani's cooking? They got that from you. They're good because of you. Yeah, I'm their other parent, but no one knows how hard it is to be good than you do. _You_ taught them that. _You_ showed them how to steer clear of darkness. As long as you still believe in good, you will _never_ become your mother."

Regina sat and listened to the blonde. She wanted to protest, to fight her reasoning, but God Emma made it hard. There was nothing Regina could think of to counter Emma's stance, nothing strong enough to be sound confident. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. Her behavior of the previous few weeks rang in Regina's memory like a bell.

"Don't be, Gina. Don't ever be sorry for that."

"You know I- I forget easily... how to believe," Regina breathed. She placed her hand over Emma's and hugged it. Their baby migrated under their touch.

"That's ok," Emma soothed. "Because I'll always be here to remind you."

* * *

**A/N** - Thanks for much for the awesome reviews! Just a few more chapters to go. I've written more than I thought I was going to, haha! I know it sounds like things are happening fast, but you'll see ;-) Glad you all like it! Stay tuned for more :-)


	12. Stars

For the weeks leading up to the impending birth, Emma and Regina agreed on spending one day out of the seven just the two of them. They had the weekends to spend as a whole family, but the couple needed time to spend alone. They called them their "date nights," although they never left the house.

However, on one night, not far away from the arrival of their new son or daughter, Emma helped Regina to the backyard; out to the mini picnic she'd set up. A dark, red blanket was spread across a patch of grass, and snacks were placed on top. Emma guided her hobbling wife to the soft earth beneath them and sat behind her, her own arms wrapped around Regina.

The sun had just begun to lower from a human's view, but the pink and orange glow it left advanced through the sky. It was a cool July evening; no mosquitos were around to bother the pair, crickets chirped in the tall grass, and subtle hints of stars lit up the sky. Regina rested peacefully against the woman of her dreams, her mind drifted as she listened to Emma's rhythmic breathing.

"Gina?"

"Hm?" Regina answered absentmindedly.

"You realize we've been together for exactly 10 years?"

Regina's eyes flew open and her mouth turned into a soft smile. "Oddly, it feels shorter."

Emma chuckled and Regina's body bounced slightly. "You know, after everything we've been through, I'd say it was totally worth it. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat"

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you?"

Regina didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

"I can't even imagine life without this, Gina. Without our family."

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but your parents have taught a me lot. And, if you say anything to them, I'll deny it."

Emma's chuckle turned into full laughter at the thought. "I've learned to never underestimate you, babe."

Regina gazed up at the stars and watched as more appeared. "And of course, you've taught me your fair share," she added. "It's really been 10 years?"

"Yep. Four kids later, and we're still alive," Emma nudged.

"Make that five," Regina mused as she looked down at her stomach.

"You up for one more round?" Emma asked gently into Regina's ear.

"Not really, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulders and rocked back and forth. "You're gonna be great, Gina."

Regina leaned into Emma's hold and let her head fall back onto her. "If you're here, we'll both be great."

* * *

**A/N** - Ok, I have no idea where all of this fluff is coming from. Sorry if it's a fluff overload! Working on the ending right now :-) Happy you're all reading and enjoying! You rock!


	13. It's a Mother-Daughter Thing

Time was ticking until a new life would be welcomed into the family. The nursery was completed, the kids were ready to be big siblings- again, for Dani. Emma and Regina were back on track, and couldn't wait to meet their newest child. There was only one thing Regina wanted to do before the baby came: talk to Dani.

The little girl peeked her head into her mother's room discretely and saw Regina sitting on the bed. "Hi sweetie. You can come in." She held her arms out for her eldest daughter and braced herself for impact. Knowing to be careful, Dani planted herself in front of Regina, a timid expression her face. It wouldn't be accurate to say she was "afraid" of Regina anymore, but more hesitant. It'd been a confusing time for children, especially Dani. The twins never became frightened around their brunette mother, as they were just too young to understand. Dani, on the other hand, felt and saw everything. Regina pet the space next to her and Dani relaxed as she curled into Regina's embrace. "Ma ma told me what happened; that there was a time when you were scared." Dani laid her head on Regina's lap and let her mom stroke her hair. "Well, sweetie, I thought you should know you don't have anything to be scared of. Mommy's ok, really. I'm sorry you felt that way, Dani, and I hope it doesn't happen again."

When Regina talked, Dani's worries seemed to float away. "Are you sad Mommy?" Dani asked sweetly.

"Not anymore, Dani. I'm happy now."

"What made you happy?"

"You did. You, the twins, Ma ma, and the new baby."

Dani touched Regina's wide belly and kissed it. "I'm glad the baby made you happy, Mommy."

Regina gave Dani a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I am too, sweetie."


	14. In a Heart Beat

It happened on a Friday evening. Emma was cleaning the dishes after dinner. Dani and the twins were playing in the living room. And Regina was upstairs. She'd had mild complaints of, what she thought was, indigestion. Two labors, and she still mistook contractions for an upset stomach. Of course, when her water broke, Regina got the picture.

"EMMAAAA!" she shouted from the bedroom.

She heard heavy stomping up the stairs and jumped as Emma burst through the door. "It's time?" the blonde asked wildly.

"I'd say so," Regina said shakily. Her eyes fell to the wet spot on the floor.

"Uh, right. I'll call the hospital, Mom and Dad, and uh, I'll get the suitcase!" Emma ran out of the room before Regina could say anything. She was back, mere seconds later, "Right, don't move!" And she was gone again.

* * *

Snow and David had arrived minutes after Emma's call, and she and Regina were off. It was pedal to the metal for Emma as she sped through the streets of Storybrooke, while simultaneously reminding Regina to breathe.

Dr. Whale greeted the couple and lead them to an empty room. Regina's previous OB had retired from medicine, and a stranger- Dr. Michaels took her place. Seeing a familiar face, even for a moment, made Regina less nervous.

After getting changed into a hospital gown and hooked up to monitors of all sorts, Regina and Emma were told they'd soon have a baby in her arms.

* * *

Nine hours of contractions later, and a fair amount of insults thrown at Emma, it was time for Regina to push. Several nurses buzzed about the room in scrubs and masks, all ready to care for the newborn. The bed was set into a sitting position, the metal stirrups were opened, and Emma supported Regina as best she could.

"Gina, you're doing so well. I promise you, this is the last one!"

"That's what you said last time!" Regina snapped between gasps of air.

"Ok Regina, on this next contraction, I need you to push," Dr. Michaels ordered.

Emma dabbed Regina's forehead with the towel and kissed the dry spot, "I love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

"All right, push!" the woman in the pink scrubs exclaimed. Regina shut her eyes as tight as they'd go and launched herself forward. "Good, good girl. You can relax. Next contraction, gimme another good one."

"Are the kids all ok?" Regina asked out of nowhere.

"They're fine, babe. They're with my parents, remember?"

"Regina, focus, bear down!"

Regina did as her doctor instructed her, though she was finding it more and more difficult. When she fell back she could hear the voices around her. "What's wrong?" Emma demanded. A small piece of Regina knew to be alarmed, but she just didn't have the energy.

"The baby's breach," the doctor concluded. "It's in the butt first position. She can still deliver naturally, but Regina's going to need all the assistance she can get."

"Gina? Come on, babe, stick with us." Emma lightly slapped Regina's cheeks and her wife's eyes flew open. "Next time you push, I'm gonna be right here. I'm gonna help you."

"Regina," Dr. Michaels started. "If you heard anything I just said, you'll know this won't be easy. I have no doubt you can do it, but it'll take more of your strength. Please, nod if you understand." Regina moved her head up and down. "Good. Emma, remember, she needs you."

"I've never forgotten," Emma said under her breath.

"Right, Regina, get ready to push. Really push. Ok, now!" Emma held Regina and gave her a mindful shove forward. The veins in Regina's neck and forehead popped out as she held her breath. "Good, Regina. The feet are out. The arms are next and then the shoulders."

"Gina, you've got this. I'm right here." Emma wished so badly she could take away Regina's pain, even if that meant delivering the baby on her own.

"Just a few more, and you'll be done," Dr. Michaels assured. "Regina, bear down!" Again, Regina flew through the air as she forced her body to comply. "Fantastic. One more, Regina, and you'll baby will be here." That was all Regina needed to hear. When Dr. Michaels asked for one last push, Regina gave it everything she had. With the little breath that remained, Regina left out a thick growl that echoed through the halls of the maternity ward. The mother's cries were followed shortly by that of another person's: a newborn. "Congratulations, moms. You've got yourself a beautiful baby-"

"Want Emma tell me," Regina groaned.

Emma, her hand still interlocked with Regina's, leaned over to the edge of the bed and caught the first glimpse of her daughter. "It's a girl, Gina. We've got a girl," she gushed as she smothered the tired brunette with kisses.

"Ten fingers and ten toes," Dr. Michaels rattled off. She lifted the baby through the air and set her down delicately onto the bed. Air filled the infant's lungs as she wailed through the room.

It took less than a minute for the nurses to clean the baby and wrap her in a blanket. If you asked Emma and Regina, though, it was a minute too long. They didn't complain as their daughter was placed in Emma's arms. Both women were grinning from ear to ear as they laid eyes upon their newest love. Naked and fussy, the baby squirmed in Emma's arms restlessly. "It's ok, baby girl," Emma cooed.

"She's gorgeous," Regina sighed. She lifted a tired hand let the newborn squeeze her finger. A subtle blonde patch of hair rested on top of the child's head, and when she opened her eyes, Emma knew they were Regina's.

As the extra medical deputies cleared the room, Emma couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. "We never decided on a name, Gina."

"Faith," Regina asserted quickly. "Her name is Faith."

"I love it," Emma agreed. "Faith Swan-Mills?"

"Faith Grace Swan Mills," Regina said aloud.

Emma nodded, "Perfect." She pulled Faith in closer for both of them to see. "Welcome to the world Faith."

* * *

Emma stayed by Regina's bed that Saturday night. The rest of the family would have to meet Faith in the morning. Until then, it was time to rest. Somewhere around eleven, Emma had fallen asleep. Coincidentally, Regina had just woken up. She observed as her loyal wife snoozed in the hospital chair, her chin fallen to her chest.

Their daughter, on the other hand, was also awake in her basinet. Swiftly, Regina lifted Faith out of the plastic crib and cradled her in her arms. "Hello, there little one. I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, I was a bit tired," she chuckled. "I'm your Mommy, and over there is your Ma ma." Regina's voice carried a fondness that had been absent for a long time, until Emma had brought it back. "She's usually better with words than I am, though I guess it depends on the situation. She normally gives the pep talks in the family. This one will be our little secret." Faith stopped writing long enough to look at Regina through her dark, brown eyes. "I want you to know something, Faith. Well, a few things. One, I don't ever want you to feel like you're not loved. Your Ma ma and I are going to do everything in our power to make sure you never feel lonely or sad. At times, it may feel like too much, but I promise you, we'll be there for you. Two, even though you were a little surprise, we wanted you very much. You were created out of true love. You'll learn about that when you're older. Three, your name is Faith because you brought the faith back into my life. You, and your Ma ma, reminded me of something I thought I'd forgotten. Now I know I just didn't want to see it. And your middle name is Grace to remind you that you always have a family that will love you. Four, and most importantly, you-" Regina felt the tears in her eyes and fumbled.

"You are the missing piece to the puzzle," Emma finished. Regina hadn't even noticed she was awake. The blonde fixed herself on the excess bit of mattress and rested her hand on Regina's shoulder, the other she offered to Faith. "You will always have a place in our hearts, no matter how crazy things feel or get. And you will always, _always_ be our guiding light." Emma pressed her lips against Regina's forehead and then onto Faith's modest fingers.

Regina laughed through the tears, and in a way, felt as though she could finally breathe. When she looked back down at Faith, she saw what Emma had talked mentioned before; all the good she'd passed onto her children was now clearer than water to Regina. Faith hung on for as long as a 10 hour-old newborn could before her eyes closed. Regina didn't put her back in the basinet, though; she held onto her sleeping daughter and marveled at the new life she and Emma had created. "I'd do it all again," she said. She glanced up at Emma and locked eyes with her. "Everything. I'd do it all again. In a heart beat." It was the first time she'd said it out loud. When Emma had told her just weeks before, Regina replied with "Of course." It wasn't until now that she used Emma's exact words.

Emma couldn't fight the smile that broke free, or the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I never doubted you would, Gina."

The two women sat together like that for the rest of the evening; gleefully watching their daughter sleep through her first night. Neither of them said anything more, as nothing else needed to be spoken. All they wanted- all they needed to express had been revealed, and all that was left to do was rest and enjoy their moments. Because, soon, they'd be reunited with the rest of their family and life as they knew it would change once more. But without a doubt, if you asked them 40 years down the line, they'd tell you the same thing. "I'd do it all over again. In a heartbeat."

* * *

**A/N **- And that concludes the story. Thank you so much for your amazing and sweet reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoyed this! I may be posting a few one-shots soon, but to be honest, there's a lot going on right now. So, please, if you can hang tight for a few days, you'll have my undying appreciation :-) You all are so awesome! Thanks again!


End file.
